


生還者

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 82, M/M, did, 楽ヤマ, 樂大和
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 和生在上班途中看見了他的天菜。
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *DiD背景，除了既有角色，其他都是私設。

他又看到那個人了。

和生低著頭假裝在看手機，眼角餘光卻往另一個方向飄，落點處站著一個穿著西裝的年輕男人，看上去莫約二十多歲，那張臉好死不死落在了他好球帶的正中央。

連身材都超好的。

和生的眼神掃過了男人被包裹在西裝褲裡的那雙長腿，覺得自己的下腹竄上了一股邪火，他連忙收回視線，試圖專注在眼前的手機螢幕上。然而此舉徒勞無功，那些字母和圖片一個都沒有進到他的腦海。和生隨便地滑著社交軟體，但依舊覺得那雙長腿一直在眼前晃來晃去。

他在廣播報出目的地時抬起頭，男神已經消失了。失望是難免的，但更加沮喪的是踏入辦公室打開公務信箱時噴出來的一堆未讀郵件。和生用了一個早上將堆積的工作消滅大半，並且慶幸在午餐前沒有新的東西進來。

他在中午踏出高大的玻璃帷幕建築，中午的陽光熱烈地擁抱著曼哈頓，十月的紐約並不太冷，在太陽的加持下還算是個舒適的溫度。昨日他沒有準備午餐盒，於是今日的選擇只有公司旁邊的快餐車。

或許還可以在旁邊的星巴克買杯咖啡帶回辦公室？

他一邊想著，一邊看著餐車老闆處理著手上的食物，中午人潮洶湧，和生在人潮中不小心撞到了隔壁的人，他一邊說著抱歉一邊抬起頭，音節的下半句硬是從句點拖成了刪節號。

「沒關係。」帥哥朝他笑了笑，拿著餐點轉身離開。

連聲音都很好聽欸。他撐住了臉上的面無表情，從餐車老闆手中接過了他的午餐。

下午的工作依舊忙碌，但他在處理事情的時候總會想到今天中午的突發狀況－－或許那個帥哥是附近的上班族？以前沒有看過，最近才在地鐵上看到他，但也不是每天都會出現，目前還抓不出規律……和生腦袋裡轉著關於帥哥的種種，手上的事情倒也有條不紊。

工作消耗著生命條，在快要見底之前同事如同天將神明般地拿來了一杯星巴克給他，他笑著道謝，對同事說怎麼會忘記生命之水呢的的調侃打了個哈哈－－撞到帥哥把腦子也撞飛了這種事他才不會講出來。

他向同事允諾下次他請後繼續處理著手中的事情，天色漸漸變暗，他伸了個懶腰，將電腦關機。

在下班後慢跑一小時的習慣已經維持許久，繞著街區跑一圈再回家，而週末－－如同今天－－則會再增加一個酒吧行程。

以往他會在酒吧喝點小酒，找個看對眼的人上個床解決慾望，但自從他看過何謂極品之後，過往的順眼都變成了興致缺缺。

在他拒絕了第五個還是第六個來搭訕的傢伙，讓那些有企圖的傢伙明白了這個坐在吧檯前的零號今天根本不打算找人後，和生總算迎來了一段清靜的時間。

「標準變那麼高？」

「……今天沒興趣。」

「是嗎？」調酒師把一杯酒推到和生面前，「打個賭？」

和生揚起一邊的眉毛，他認識這個長髮的調酒師很久了，對方的臉替酒吧帶來不少客人，但只要是熟客都知道漂亮的調酒師先生有個感情很好的男朋友。

更別說，青梅竹馬的鄰居關係，讓他熟知對方惡劣的個性。

「賭什麼？」

「今天會出現你的菜，然後你跟他去開房。」調酒師將一杯相當好看的飲料推到他面前：「沒有的話這杯我請。」

怎麼可能。

和生腹誹，雖然對方知道他的喜好，但不知道他最近看到了天菜。他端起了杯子，「難得你這麼慷慨。」

調酒師眨了眨眼，掛著高深莫測的笑容看著他喝下那杯特調。

「這什麼奇怪的味道……」雖然不難喝但這味道也太神秘。

「我家親愛的可是覺得非常好喝呢。」

「……夠了不要在單身狗面前放閃。」

調酒師又笑了笑，轉身去做其他事情，而他慢慢地喝著那杯酒，在習慣之後味道奇異地變得順口，但在他眼中的各式人影卻沒有隨著酒意順眼起來。

正當他喝完準備打道回府的時候，一道陰影映在了他眼前的吧台上。

還有不死心的搭訕者嗎？他正打算開口拒絕，一抬起頭卻看見了天菜男神站在他面前。

WHAT THE FUCK那傢伙什麼時候開始兼職神棍？

和生忍不住捏了自己的大腿一下，力道沒控制好差點讓他眼角泛淚。

冷靜，和生告訴自己，他或許只是來問個真心話大冒險……

「一個人嗎？」

帥哥無心一笑就可以讓他心神不寧一下午，現在威力全開則是電得他毫無招架之力。

在帥哥的手攬到他腰上的同時，和生的眼角瞥到了調酒師臉上閃過勝利的微笑。

他真該讓那傢伙改行當神棍，做調酒師實在太委屈他了。

-TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肩膀感受到重量，脖頸傳來溫軟的觸感，肌膚摩擦與輕輕地啃咬親暱地像是在撒嬌。  
> 只要他轉頭，就可以得到一個纏綿的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DiD背景，私設八乙女樂。

昏暗的房間裡散落著脫下來的衣物，鋪成一條通往慾望的足跡，盡頭的床上有一雙人影，赤裸而糾纏。

此刻和生的腦中已經塞不下其他的東西，天菜放大的帥臉近在眼前，沉溺於慾望的人吞下了本欲出口的疑惑——廉價愛情旅館與距離酒吧不遠處公寓之間的差別如今似乎也沒有那麼重要了。

帥哥在懷，何苦庸人自擾？

他放肆地呻吟著，天菜不負他期待，身材極佳，尺寸頂標，技術更是好的沒話說。和生故意收縮後穴，耳畔低沉的喘息幾乎要讓他再次高潮。

肩膀感受到重量，脖頸傳來溫軟的觸感，肌膚摩擦與輕輕地啃咬親暱地像是在撒嬌。

只要他轉頭，就可以得到一個纏綿的吻。

但這只是一夜情而已，和生所剩不多的理智告誡著他。

這只是一夜情。

當他這麼想的時候，溫熱的掌心覆上了手背，修長的手指嵌入了指縫間，與他相扣。和生沒能拒絕，他整個人被高大結實的軀體擁在懷中，男人的胸膛貼著他的背脊，他的心跳與溫度突然變得無比清晰。

和生不自在地扭動身軀，但這個動作卻被誤解——於是他很快地便沒有多餘的能力去思考愛情和一夜情之間的距離。

第二天和生自忘記關掉的手機鬧鈴中醒來，伸手抓不到自己那隻水果才發現不對——身上穿著柔軟的睡衣，乾淨清爽，枕畔空無一人，房間整齊無比，要不是空氣中仍嗅得到歡愉過後的氣味，以及身上的不適感，和生幾乎要以為昨晚的一切只是他的幻想化成了一場真實無比的春夢造訪。

哦還附帶了夢遊效果。

他從床頭旁邊的小桌上抓到了眼鏡，起身戴上後環顧四週，昨晚進門的時候一片漆黑，現在想想他們沒有撞到任何東西就到了臥室實在是再正常不過——房間裡只有一張床，桌椅組放在窗戶旁，上頭擺著他昨天穿的衣服與隨身物品，手機就躺在桌上。他起身來到桌邊讓室內回歸寧靜，順道拉開了窗簾——窗外是清晨的街景，他看著被朝陽擁抱的紐約，腦中一片空白。

臥室外面是同樣簡單的客廳，落地窗的窗簾沒有拉好，微光從縫隙中透出，沙發與桌子面對著牆上的一台電視，廚房乾淨的看起來根本沒有開過火，中島上隨意地放著一把鑰匙，除此之外再無其他。

現在是怎樣？帶人回家？這看起來也不像有人長期住。獵豔用？倒是有可能，離酒吧這麼近也真的滿方便的，也是有人不喜歡廉價旅館……不過鑰匙還直接放在桌上，也太相信他這個一夜情對象了吧？和生腹誹著，雖然看起來很空，但他有注意到這些看上去簡單的家具家電似乎也不是什麼便宜貨。

和生從擅闖民宅到仙人跳詐騙都想過一輪，依舊不明白帥哥的用意，最後他將鑰匙留在桌上，什麼都沒有動地上鎖走人。

開門前他還特意地用貓眼看了一下，外頭空無一人，也不像那個人的惡作劇。

算了，反正就是一夜情對象而已。

和生走的瀟灑……好吧，或許也不是那麼瀟灑。畢竟這麼高品質的一夜情實在少見，帥哥除了做到最後人間蒸發之外堪稱完美，更別提那張可以跟他鄰居媲美的帥臉——雖然他的鄰居是個機掰郎，但那張臉還是帥的讓人無法招架（和生不想承認那大概也是他一直都無法成功揍他鄰居一頓的關鍵所在）——實在是讓他無法輕易地說放就放。

但現在想想約炮約到附近的人好像會有一點麻煩，昨日他精蟲衝腦美色誤人……呸呸呸．他是說，在彷彿中了頭彩的天降驚喜下沒有思考這個問題，但現在問題本人撥開饜足的慾望浮了上來跟他揮著手。

所以如果接下來在公司附近遇到的話，他該怎麼應對？他是要裝作沒看見呢還是打招呼說嘿你又見面了真巧啊？

和生對自己的演技有信心，不管哪種，他都可以駕馭的完美無缺，保證看不出痕跡。

不過帥哥並沒有給予和生獲得一座小金人的機會。

One night stand just one night magic.

And he didn't see the man again.

  
-Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「真要我說，你聽起來就是對他很有想法。」長髮男人晃了晃杯子，下了結論：「你喜歡他。」  
> 「你哪隻耳朵聽到我喜歡他。」  
> 「兩隻耳朵。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最棒的隊長，二階堂大和生日快樂！

和生啪的按掉了電視，偶然間轉到的頻道正播著《曼哈頓奇緣》，公主在真愛之吻下甦醒，玻璃鞋被穿在對的人腳上，歡樂的歌聲透過音響傳出，然而美好的童話故事卻令他更加心煩。

於是他抓了錢包帶上了門。

距離那晚已經過了一週，那個男人也消失了整整一週——不是他對炮友、更正，一夜情對象有什麼想法，只是那樣的結束真的太莫名其妙。

「一夜情還談什麼起承轉合？」

「我沒有要談起承轉合，但……」

「相擁而眠到早上然後給你一個早安吻，洗漱完再面對面坐著吃早餐？」調酒師挑選著架上的酒，一邊閒閒地說：「噢那可真是個美好的早晨，請問兩位交往多久了？」

「……」

他選定了目標，轉身面對著想說些什麼卻又啞口無言的竹馬，取了個杯子，扭開瓶蓋。

酒液注入杯中，在燈光的照射下映出了琥珀的顏色。

「真要我說，你聽起來就是對他很有想法。」長髮男人晃了晃杯子，下了結論：「你喜歡他。」

「你哪隻耳朵聽到我喜歡他。」

「兩隻耳朵。」

「……」

「喜歡也沒什麼不好啊。」男人單手拖著下巴，繼續說著：「所以你想找到他，然後呢？發展成長期砲友？」

正中紅心。

和生瞪著眼前的人，細白的髮絲垂在臉頰，半瞇著眼攪著桌上的飲料，酒吧暈黃的燈光落在纖長的睫毛上，在眼下印出陰影。

該死的，他還真的無法對這張臉下手。

「Darlig好帥！」一旁的短髮男性笑著說出他壓在心底的話——好帥的部分：「我也聽到啦，感覺你真的很喜歡他喔！」

和生覺得今日來找這兩個人就是個錯誤，原本他還想，畢竟是鄰居的一語成讖讓他跟男神有了實質上的負距離交集，而身為酒吧老闆的調酒師跟他據說很八卦的男友或許會知道些什麼——

看來是他想太多。

和生翻了個白眼，放下空杯，正想走人的時候，短髮男人出聲起了另一個話題：「你的年假請完了嗎？」

「什麼？」

面對這與剛才話題八竿子打不著邊的問句，和生面露疑惑，但男人似乎沒有要解釋的意思，他俏皮地眨了下眼睛，說著不知所云的建議：「最近空氣品質不太好呢，沒事的話，請假待在家比較好喔！」

「……你想說什麼？」和生瞇起眼睛，他聽出了男人並非真的在講空汙問題，但實際上要表達什麼，他快速地在腦中分析了一遍，卻仍是毫無頭緒。

「沒什麼。」調酒師接過話：「就是一個讓你可以偷懶不上班的建議。」

「是嗎？」知道他們不會再多說什麼了，和生聳聳肩，將外套披上身，轉身離開：「真是個不錯的建議，我會好好考慮的。」

「你覺得他會聽嗎？」他們望著店門闔上，今晚本來就沒有營業的酒吧只剩他們兩個人，短髮男人一掃剛才俏皮的神色，語帶擔憂。

「大概會請個兩三天吧。」

「那只好祈禱『Trigger』可以盡快把事情解決了。」

「之前的狀態並不沒有糟糕到要讓你需要建議他別出門。」調酒師問道：「情況有變？」

「研究所已經全面撤離。」短髮男人說：「按照預計的進度，不該是這樣。」

「全面撤離嗎？」調酒師思索了一下：「你從資料裡看到什麼？」

「失敗，病毒、人體實驗。」短髮男子面色依舊凝重：「我已經通知他們要小心了。」

「你的意思是……」

調酒師的聲音頓了一下，短髮男子伸出手拿走了手中的酒杯。

「雖然是用猜的，但應該八九不離十。」他點了點頭，喝乾了杯中剩下的酒。

「實驗失控了。」

  
和生回去後思索良久，依舊沒想明白他們的意思，但他也知道這兩位不會平白無故地要他別出門。

反正休假沒用完。和生想，最近的工作量也還不算太重，趁機休息一下也好。

——絕對不是因為最近都遇不上帥哥所以沒有心情工作的關係。

和生向上司提出休假申請，如他所料，沒什麼被刁難就準了假，還被調侃了幾句出去玩真好。他誠實地說著自己準備在家廢三天，然而似乎沒有人相信，依舊念著要他記得帶些伴手禮回來。

他該感動一下平時塑造的形象太像是個熱愛出門活動的人嗎？

趁著久違的休假，和生打掃了一下自己的窩，補了些之前來不及追的影集，順帶把塵封已久的遊戲主機拿出來，放進發售日就送到家、然而直到現在才有空打開包裝的遊戲光碟，打算趁難得的空閒回味一下童年的高畫質重製板。

但他作夢都沒有想過經典的童年回憶會跨出螢幕，成為了他的現實。

-Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正逢下班時間，紐約街頭原本平靜繁忙的日常突然變了樣，四周開始接連不斷地傳來尖叫、碰撞跟爆炸的聲響，宛如末日電影場景再現。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這邊正式跟官方故事分岐ㄌノ

當空間在他面前扭曲、一顆奇形怪狀的聚合體頭顱接上了前方染血的人類軀體時，和生想也沒想地轉身就跑。

正逢下班時間，紐約街頭原本平靜繁忙的日常突然變了樣，四周開始接連不斷地傳來尖叫、碰撞跟爆炸的聲響，宛如末日電影場景再現。

和生順著人流方向跑著，在奔跑的途中，附近不時出現突然扭曲的空間，一旁的雜物被吸引後變成一顆又一顆的怪異融合物，在人類的脖子上安家，拖著殘破的四肢搖搖晃晃地開始了新的屍生。它們朝著驚恐的人類伸出了充滿渴望的雙臂——上頭大多流著血或沾染著殷紅的痕跡——依循本能，試圖製造出更多的同類。

或許是還沒有適應，新生怪物的動作並不靈活，速度也相當地緩慢，有些較為大膽的人發現這點後，也嘗試找尋武器，試圖以武力對抗那些怪物。

和生沒有加入他們，而是繼續隨著人群逃跑。過程自是一片混亂，不斷有人在中途變成怪物攻擊其他人，被攻擊的人哀號掙扎，然後被旁人投以驚恐的眼神並加速遠離。和生從眼角餘光看到了這一切，他並非無動於衷，然而現實殘酷，他只能專注於逃離那些怪物與慌亂的人群。

當和生氣喘吁吁的停下腳步時，周圍已非他熟悉的景色。

紐約很大，他平常沒事也不會四處亂跑，現在自己位於何方，和生還真是說不上來。

和生一手撐著牆喘息，試圖調整混亂的呼吸，一面抬頭環顧四周，街道上空無一人，散亂著被棄置的車，子彈殼、碎玻璃和雜物落在柏油路上，還有液體噴濺在路面和牆上，映著即將落盡的血色殘陽，十足十的末日景象。

和生注意到不管是汽車還是旁邊建築的牆上都有坑坑巴巴的彈痕，這代表著已經有軍警武力掃蕩過這一區嗎？或許他們還沒有走遠？

他的手上握著一根木棒，在混亂中順手撿的——忘了是店家擺在外頭的木板還是街角的垃圾堆，上頭未磨平的木刺戳的他的手有些痛，但總比用拳頭去接觸那些怪物好。

至少在大多數的殭屍片和末日背景遊戲裡面，血液與傷口接觸的感染率近乎百分百，雖然他沒有看到那些奇怪頭顱上有嘴巴，但那些……姑且稱作殭屍吧，它們的手可沒斷。

絕對不能被抓到，否則……

後方傳來細微地響動，和生的身體比意識還快地朝旁邊一閃，一隻殭屍張牙舞爪地朝他撲了過來，動作明顯地快過了一開始他看到的那些。

該死，他不該因為這裡看起來什麼都沒有而放鬆警戒，這隻殭屍不知道從哪跑出來的，速度比他之前看到的都快……

和生握緊手中的木棒，手臂隱隱作痛，他希望只是因為過度緊張導致的肌肉緊繃——和生雙手舉起木棒，朝著殭屍揮了過去，如願聽見骨頭斷掉的聲音，僵屍的手臂歪曲成奇怪的角度垂落，斷骨戳出皮膚，但仍連著，吊在那兒晃啊晃的。

和生忍住不適感，打起精神跟這隻或許是進化——遊戲裡總會有幾隻特別難打的殭屍對吧？姑且就當作打BOSS了。和生不忘手上的動作，一面在心裡吐槽。

雖然很期待VR遊戲，但自己從來沒有希望過這些東西在人生Online實體化，然後從社畜轉職成殭屍獵人啊喂。

而且他已經超過救世主年紀太多了。

他揮下最後一棒，打爆了殭屍畸形的聚合體腦袋，殘破不堪的屍體倒在地上，抽搐了幾下後再無動靜。寶物和金幣自然是沒有的，除了風聲之外只有他自己的喘息，以及遠處傳來、隱約的喧囂與槍響。

即使威脅解除，這回他也不敢放鬆警戒了，畢竟血淋淋的教訓躺在地上，和生兩手握著木棒，緩慢地朝牆邊移動。

左手臂隱隱作痛，他瞄了一眼，在那之上，運動服外套被劃出一道裂口，在破碎的布料邊緣，沁著不詳的暗色痕跡。

×

「可惡！」

擁有著一頭銀灰色短髮的男性在空無一人的街道上奔跑——不是他不想用其他方式代步，但目前開車實在不個好選擇。

在災難發生的時候，因為司機變成了怪物而撞成一團的車子成了路障，因為追撞或前方停下而卡在車陣中的因此無法動彈，而後續的人想藉由車輛逃出城市的人則完全堵塞了交通。男人翻過了衝進路邊店家中的小客車，他聽見了規律的撞擊聲，被困住的車主用已經變成三角錐的頭顱敲打著車窗，一下一下，彷彿單調的木魚聲響。

他朝前方奔去，一面抬手向後方開了一槍。

敲打的聲音漸漸停了，他抿了抿唇，加快了腳步。

原本這一切都不該發生，他們的行動應該是成功的，但為什麼還是變成這樣？

_「你要的東西。」穿著戰術背心的男人將隨身硬碟交給了調酒師：「我清掉了那些……」話音斷在不知該如何敘述的稱呼，長髮男子對他點了點頭，示意自己明白，並收下了那個小小的長方體。_

_男人吐了口氣，續道：「但群傢伙裡沒有你要找的人。」_

_「這樣嗎？」調酒師望著手中的物品沉吟，或許是他們想太多？「我知道了。」_

_「沒事的話，那、」_

_男人話還沒說完，外頭就傳來了撞擊與剎車的聲響，接著是尖叫與接連的爆炸。調酒師一楞，起身來到窗邊，瞬間就變了臉。_

_男人也走了過去，在看見下方的情況後，先是一楞，接著就沉了表情：「是他？」_

_「八成是。」調酒師臉色不太好看：「我們被擺了一道。」_

_他一言不發，轉身就要離開，正要踏出門的時候被調酒師叫住：「等等。」_

_男人回身，灰色的眼睛直直地望向調酒師，在昏暗的酒吧內，那雙眼睛亮的像隻黑夜中在叢林中等候獵物的豹。_

_「你知道他在哪嗎？」_

_調酒師此刻所指的「他」是誰，他心知肚明。_

_於是男人瞇起了眼，放開了門把。_  


或許和生會以為他們的相遇與那一晚就是是緣分，但男人知道並非如此——第一次在地鐵上遇到是個偶然，但後來持續的碰面、包括在餐車前撞到自己，甚至是兩人在酒吧裡相見，都是他的刻意為之。

只是他沒料到一見鍾情的人跟他們這次的交易對象、業內有名的情報商和頂尖駭客關係匪淺。

不過他上看去似乎不知道他們的另一重身分。

那晚他攬上他的腰，轉身離去時他收到了調酒師的微笑，半真半假，真的那半是看戲的愉悅，另一半則是警告。

老實說當時他覺得情報商人對這個鄰居保護過度。

當然他什麼都不會說——劈頭對一夜情對象說嘿你知道你朋友是超有名的情報商人嗎這種會被當成神經病的事情他才不幹——而且他的時間寶貴，才沒有餘裕留給這種毫無報酬的作為。

他將人帶回了自己在紐約暫住時的居所，暢快淋漓的性愛後他們相擁而眠，彷彿真的情侶一般，原本他還期待晨光中的親吻及充滿香氣的早餐時光，然而男人在睡夢中接到了緊急的電話。

他只來的及留張紙條在中島就匆匆出了門。

然而接下來的任務狀況緊湊地讓他毫無餘裕分神處理這件事情，僅能口頭委託同伴查看一下監視器。

然而得到的回覆卻令他更加焦躁。

是沒有看到留言？還是拒絕了他的提議？

槍聲響起，又有一隻怪物倒下，他嗅著空氣中的煙硝與血腥。殘陽如血，沁入了鋼鐵叢林。

  
男人深吸了一口氣，順著耳機中的指引，朝目標前進。

  
-Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玻璃濺上鮮血，染紅了半張虛幻的容顏，他下意識地摸了摸臉，黏膩的感覺僅是想像，反倒是凹凸不平的痕跡尤其真實。那隻眼被避過了，緋色中綴著一點黑，那不是人的眼睛，彷彿變成怪物的未來正在嘲笑著徒勞無功的掙扎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DiD背景，除了既有角色，其他都是私設。

他的目標此時正拖著腳步走在滿地狼藉的人行道上，並非他不怕店鋪或建築中衝出些什麼，而是他已經發現那些殭屍並不會攻擊他了。除此之外，他也已經沒有多餘的力量去克服那些障礙物——即使充滿碎玻璃跟廢棄物，人行道依舊是最輕鬆的選擇。

突如其來的痛楚使他跪倒在地，蜷曲著身體靠在牆上，沉重的喘息自口中溢出，他緊閉著眼，等待著潮水一般的疼痛褪去。

冰涼的溫度從額頭傳來，讓他略為清醒。他睜開眼，一隻妖異的紅色眼睛直勾勾地盯著自己，黑色瘢痕像是糾結的根系，自眼下蔓生了半個臉頰，朝著頸側攀爬，最終隱沒在領口。

他知道終點——亦或是起點，被抓傷的破口似火燒一般，透過血脈灼燒著四肢百骸，侵蝕著他的體力與意志。

他能想到，過不了多久，他就要加入那些會動屍體的行列了。

不知道我會變成哪一種呢……

和生想著，亂七八糟的思緒中閃過了一張臉，還有不久前那兩位不清不楚的警告。

誰會知道不要出門的原因是會上演生化危機啊？不過若有人和我說惡靈古堡會成真……

嗯，大概是瘋了。

和生不禁笑了起來，是啊！他多希望這一切只是他瘋了。

疼痛伴隨著高熱，燃燒著他所剩不多的理智。和生試圖起身——如果真的會變成殭屍，那麼至少讓自己不要有機會攻擊到別人吧。他想。或許該找個地方把自己關起來，然後在門上貼個內有殭屍請勿進入。

「咳咳！」

玻璃濺上鮮血，染紅了半張虛幻的容顏，他下意識地摸了摸臉，黏膩的感覺僅是想像，反倒是凹凸不平的痕跡尤其真實。那隻眼被避過了，緋色中綴著一點黑，那不是人的眼睛，彷彿變成怪物的未來正在嘲笑著徒勞無功的掙扎。

可惡！

和生閉上眼睛，黑暗使疲憊一口氣上湧，他忽然覺得很想睡過去。

隱約中他似乎聽見了自己的名字。

有人正喊著他的名字。

聲音忽遠忽近，分開後又重疊在一起，既陌生卻又熟悉非常。

他努力想看清來人，但夕陽的殘光突然變得好刺眼，排山倒海地淹過了視野。他只看見了一道黑影破浪而來。

焦急的、擔心的。

然後就沒有然後。

他閉上了眼睛。

是誰呢？

他不記得了。

×

「他曾經是個實驗體。」

情報商人的口氣輕描淡寫，彷彿在討論外頭的天氣。傭兵等著下文，情報商人卻沒有再說話。

看似解釋了一切，卻又像是什麼都沒說。

他是怎麼出來的？又為什麼對這一切似乎毫不知情？

「這很重要嗎？」傭兵忍不住的疑惑換來了情報商的反問：「他現在就是個普通人。」

「普通人？」他重複道，口氣略帶質疑。

「他沒有危險性，不會傳染也不會發作。」情報商說：「就是普通人。」

「你會跟我提，不就是因為你知道我有能力解決『它們』？」傭兵說：「即使是你，也無法完全肯定實驗沒有留下『任何的』後遺症吧？」

「即使如此，你也已經知道所有你該知道的事情了，Eight。」情報商瞥了他一眼：「他是個奇蹟甦醒的植物人，僅此而已。」

四周寂靜無聲，只有隱約的儀器運作的嗡鳴。

「所以你的決定是？」

「……你倒是對他很上心。」

「呵。」情報商人勾了勾嘴角：「想知道原因？這可不是免費情報。」

「給錢你也不會說吧？」

情報商人又笑了一聲，權充回應。

「我的答案不會改變。」Eight看著躺在床上的人影：「我喜歡他。」

「真是令人臉紅心跳的告白呢。」氣氛因為話題而輕鬆了起來，情報商人饒富興味地想像著當事人被超直球砸到時的反應，會是逃走呢裝死呢還是直接當機呢？

「要不要跟我賭一把？」

「不要。」態度斬釘截鐵，毫無商量可能。

「我都還沒說內容呢。」情報商人假裝嘆息：「現在的年輕人真無趣。」

「你也沒很老吧？」

「啊，真會說話。」他掃了一眼隔壁堅毅的身影，純情傭兵俏社畜，還是不要跟他說對方本來只想把他當砲友這件事好了：「那我就免費送你個情報吧。」

×

_嘀——嘀——_

_嘀——嘀——_

_規律的聲音敲打著以睡眠織就的繭，他反射性的瑟縮了一下，卻感受不到四肢的存在。_

_無法動彈。他試著移動軀體，沒有任何回應。_

_那是當然的，因為……因為什麼？_

_他困惑了，他應該要知道嗎？_

_好像有人在說話。_

_兩個人，他認識的。_

_喜歡……和……他的……鄰居？_

_記憶裡有道身影走過，白袍長擺隨著步伐揚起，融進了那一片純白的光輝之中。_  
  


「啊……」

他睜開眼，純白的天花板背景裡頭有一張朝思暮想的臉。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

他大叫出聲，卻比想像中的無力且沙啞，對方顯然沒有被嚇到，那張臉離開了視線，床頭升了起來，這回他整個人出現在視野之中，男人調整好角度，又拿起了一旁的水壺，倒了一杯溫水遞給他。

和生伸手想接，但手臂不聽使喚，全靠Eight沒有鬆手才讓被子安然無恙。

「還是我來吧。」他不忘解釋著原因：「你躺了一個禮拜。」

言下之意是躺久了，肌肉不聽指揮也是很正常的事情。和生漲紅著臉接受了解釋，以及湊到嘴邊的玻璃杯。

溫水潤澤了喉嚨，和生覺得舒服許多，他垂下眼，左手背上插著點滴，再向上的位置纏著繃帶，一路延伸到袖子裡。

他看不到裡面的樣子，傷口依舊有些疼，但比起當初如火般的灼痛，現在的程度幾乎可以忽略不計。和生舉起手，左臉似乎沒事了，指腹下的肌膚光滑如斯，他撫過下頷來到了頸側，依舊什麼也沒有。

「……如果你是想問那些黑色的痕跡，已經退了。」Eight為自己到了杯水，一面說著：「你要看嗎？」

一面鏡子被拿到了他的面前，一張憔悴的臉上，黑色的雙眼凝視著他。

和生將目光移到了Eight身上，他穿著一件黑色的襯衫，上頭有些壓皺的痕跡，銀白色的頭髮有點亂，白皙的皮膚讓眼下的青黑有點明顯，下巴也冒著些許鬍渣——看來這幾天照顧他的人是誰到是不用問了。

「你為什麼會在這裡？」

「是我把你送過來的。」Eight說著，看著和生露出震驚的表情，便又補了一句：「我是個傭兵。」

「傭兵？」

和生呆呆的複述了一遍，龐大的資訊讓他的腦袋有些短路。傭兵？他是不是還沒睡醒？還是這是他鄰居又一次的整人遊戲？

——說好的都市愛情輕喜劇什麼時候變成好萊塢動作大片了啊老天這劇本是不是給錯了？

「嗯。」傭兵先生認真的點了點頭：「我還有兩個隊友，也在紐約，過幾天介紹你們認識。」

和生覺得頭有些暈：「幹嘛介紹給我認識？」

「我想介紹我重要的夥伴給我喜歡的人。」

自己現在的表情一定很愚蠢。和生想。更糟糕的是，他知道男人毫無虛假，誠懇至極。

「我喜歡你，和生。」傭兵的手覆上了他的，溫暖，乾燥，有些粗糙，讓他心底發癢：「你願意給我這個機會嗎？」

  
他知道自己栽了，面對這個人與迎面而來的直球他毫無抵抗之力。

但這之前有一個很重要的問題。

  
「所以……八號先生、」他小聲地發問：「你……叫什麼名字？」⬛


	6. 番外　Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和生記不得夢境的內容，但總是因那些光怪陸離在半夜驚醒。冷汗沁溼睡衣，下半夜只得瞪著漆黑的天花板，直至窗簾後透出晨光微明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *以下內容包含非專業精神科與心理治療相關內容，僅為劇情效果書寫使用，請勿當真與模仿。

和生覺得自己忘了很多事情。

他的主治醫師說這是車禍的後遺症，和生從他手中接過的資料，幾年前他出了場嚴重的車禍成了植物人，直到最近才醒來，堪稱奇蹟。

可是和生總覺得這個解釋並非事實，因為他的腦中有時會閃過一些片段的畫面，沒有任何裝飾的牆、白大褂與看不清楚長相的人們，那些畫面像是落在地上的玻璃杯，零碎而分散。

他記得那些片段帶給他的感覺，痛苦和絕望，永無止盡。

除此之外，還有一個聲音，那是一切苦痛的例外。

不會有事的。那個聲音說，一切都會好起來。

所以那個聲音說的是真的嗎？他從植物人狀態清醒，就是好起來了？和生在迷糊中想著，然後又睡了過去。

他出院後順著院方給他的資料指示，來到據說是他家的地方，他望著眼前的華麗的室內裝潢——雖然不討厭這種風格，但就是有種這並非他喜好的突兀感覺。

但他現在似乎沒有別的選擇。

保險與肇事理賠雖然夠他衣食無虞不短的一段時間，但並沒有多到可以讓他揮霍一輩子，於是他還是去找了份工作，當起了社畜。

工作的內容沒有讓他多麼頭痛，反而是環境讓他感到陌生。

他出車禍的時候大學剛畢業沒有多久，一覺醒來卻已是數年後。許多他沒有見過的東西充斥身周，他走在路上總覺得和世界格格不入。

還有每晚前來報到的噩夢。

和生記不得夢境的內容，但總是因那些光怪陸離在半夜驚醒。冷汗沁溼睡衣，下半夜只得瞪著漆黑的天花板，直至窗簾後透出晨光微明。

他決定尋求心理醫生的幫助。

透過網路查詢，他來到一間評價不錯的私人診所，醫師看上去相當年輕，靛藍色的頭髮束成馬尾垂在腦後，眼神溫和，親切地與他交談。在了解他的狀態後，除了藥物外，他告訴和生，或許可以試試看催眠，讓他忘記那些惡夢。

和生回去思考了一下，同意了醫生的建議。

在開始治療後不久，和生久違地擁有了一夜好眠。

他高興地和醫生分享這個好消息，醫生回以微笑。

×

他在下班後換掉白大褂離開了診所，推開了一間酒吧的門，熟門熟路地進入了上頭標示著STAFF ONLY的入口，轉入老闆辦公室後按出了一條隱藏的向下樓梯。

終點是一間簡約的房間，他要找個人正坐在沙發上等他。

「看起來沒什麼問題。」醫生拿起推到他前面的水杯：「不過很難得看到你對一個人這麼用心。」

「那是他的兒子。」

「你說救了你的那位大人物？」

「嗯。」銀白色長髮的男人點了點頭：「他過世前就一直想尋找失聯已久的兒子，我沒想到和生居然會跟研究所扯上關係。」

「嗯……」醫生對研究所並不熟悉，也僅只聽過好友提過，於是他將話題轉向他的病人：「你能讓他來找我，也是厲害。」

「那是M的專長。」他勾了勾唇角：「你知道，網路其實滿好操控的，想讓他查到特定資訊並不是很困難。」

「那我就做我能做的吧。」醫生說道：「你沒看過他剛來找我的時候，那個黑眼圈深的跟動物園裡的熊貓一樣。」

「畢竟是研究所那種地方。」他朝醫生點了點頭：「無論如何，謝謝你了。」

「哇，現在的你也會道謝了啊。」

醫生的故作驚奇對白髮男子沒有什麼殺傷力，他面不改色地拿起杯子喝了口水：「我一直都很有禮貌。」

這回換醫生翻了個大白眼，男子勾起嘴角，站起身說道：「走吧，我請你喝一杯？」

「該不會又是什麼味道很奇怪的特調吧？」

「他可都說好喝。」

「那是他慣著你呢……」

× 

自從尋求醫師幫助後，困擾人的噩夢和記憶不再出現，睡眠品質提升讓和生整個人的狀態都好了不少，更令人驚喜——或者說是驚嚇的是，他在一間酒吧裡面認出了小時候住在隔壁的鄰居，那人告訴他自己現在是名酒吧老闆兼調酒師，他接過名片一看，那間店距離他家也不算太遠，走路可達，算是個滿方便的位置。

在去過幾次之後，他便成了熟客。

問題一個一個解決，原本歪斜的生活終於上了正軌。相較於之前的陰鬱，如今和生給人的感覺漸趨陽光，慢慢地也和同事打成了一片。

一切似乎都開始好了起來。

  
是吧？⬛


End file.
